


Attracting Attention

by Ruquas



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has to be something special</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attracting Attention

Nervous and overwhelmed he's standing in the jewelry store. It should be something nice, but at the same time something simple. Earrings he had already found, but no bracelet. Dejected, he went to the next showcase, where he noticed a silver bracelet. In the center a small red stone was inserted. It would be perfect match for the earrings.

"Can I help you sir?" said one of the seller to him. Surprised, he looked up. Where did he come from and why hadn't he noticed it? "Sure. Is it possible to engrave something in the band there?" he asked quietly. He was already attracting enough attention. Maybe he should have wore the suit. He seemed out of place in his clothes.

The seller raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Certainly, sir. What would you like to engrave in it, Sir?".

He hesitated briefly. "For Toshiko from Owen."


End file.
